The present application relates generally to the field of skin protective devices, and more particularly, to skin protective devices used to protect at least a portion of a user's hand, (i.e., the fingers, thumb, and palm). The device provides cushioning and aids gripping when the user performs athletic activities such as golf, baseball, or tennis. The device is especially beneficial in preventing blisters and cuts that result from repeatedly gripping a chosen implement.
Athletes involved in sports are constantly exposed to blisters, sores, cuts, and irritations that result from the repetitive use of athletic equipment such as golf clubs, baseball bats, or tennis rackets. Most sports that involve hand-held equipment require that the athlete grasp the equipment firmly to achieve adequate control. Unfortunately, as the athlete repeatedly grasps the equipment, the skin of the fingers or thumb may become abraded, resulting in irritation, cuts, sores, or blisters. To protect the skin, some athletes wear gloves, but many athletes are reluctant to wear gloves because gloves traditionally constrain movement, reduce tactile sensations, and prevent ventilation. Furthermore, gloves also may cause the hands to perspire, which can prevent the athlete from attaining a firm grip on the chosen implement. As such, a device that protects the skin surface, while aiding the user in gripping a chosen implement and permitting movement and ventilation, is desirable.